el regreso de ukio
by kyuzo92
Summary: ukio regresa y los samurais van a tener q detenerlo con la ayuda de 2 familiares de katsushiro q aparecerán en el capitulo 5,
1. Chapter 1

_Lamento q el otro fic de el regreso de ukio aya sido borrado, es q a un amigo se le hiso una buena broma borrarme un fic, asi q aquí tienes de nuevo el primer capitulo de el regreso de ukio pero este esta modificado un poco, etabien esta muy modificado._

**Capitulo 1- reencuentros**

Hace exactamente 2 años, desde q la capital habia sido derrotada y con ella ukio cayo en un gran presipicio, pero lo extraño fue q nunca encontraro su cuerpo.

Pero eso no le preocupo a la aldea de kanna, es mas la aldea de kana habia organisado un festival para celebrar el anuario de la derrota de la capital y honrraban las memorias de kyuzo( N.A. kyuzo rules), heihashi, gorobe y kykuchiyo.

Pero la aldea de kanna nisiquiera se habria imaginado q ukio aun seguia con vida gracias a q unos samurais leales a el le habian salvado la vida y ukio queria vengarce de los samurais q lo humillaron y derrotaron, haci q mando a 3 grupos de 3 samurais a matar a katsushiro, kambei y shishiroji, pero al anciano de la aldea de kanna se le habi hecho extraño q nunca encontraran el cuerpo de ukio haci q mando a renconstrir las defensas de kanna q quedaron destruidas durante la guerra contra la capital y aunque los aldeanos no estaban de acuerdo con el anciano siguieron sus ordenes.

**Por mientras con katsushiro**

Katsushiro se encontraba en una aldea llamada eter, la cual tenia muchos ladrones y katsushiro los enfrentaba y la gente de esa aldea, agradecida con katsushiro le habia entregado una casa como regalo, pero katsushiro solo se iba a quedar en esa aldea por mientras aya ladrones con los cuales pelear y cuando ya no aya se iba a ir a otra aldea, en fin esa era la cuarta aldea en la cual el se quedaba.

**Por mientras con shishiroji**

Shishiroji habia vuelto a la casa de la luciernaga pero se habia acordado q le habia prometido llevarle tesoros a su novia asi q antes de partir de kanna habia sacado tesoros de los restos de la capital.

Bueno el vivia en paz y habeses kambei lo visitaba pero lo q si no sabian era a donde katsushiro se habia ido.

**Por mientras con kambei**

Kambei se habia regresado a la misma ciudad donde solia vivir antes de la kirara lo reclutara para luchar contra la capital, kambei era conocido en su ciudad como uno de los samurais q derroto a la capital y esos samurais tenian la reputacion de ser herues por q luego de q la capital habia sido derrotada todos vivian en paz y ya no habia nobuseri q les asaltaran.

Kambei solia ir a la aldea de kanna a visitar las tumbas de kyuzo, heihashi, gorobe y kykuchiyo y tambien solia ir al festival de aniversario q la capital habia sido derrotada.

Pero en el camino fue atacado por tres samurais q decian ser leales a ukio y q aun vivia, pero como era de esperar kambei derroto a esos 3 samurais sin dificultad y al llegar a kanna les advirtio del regreso de ukio y mando a un campecinos para q trajeran a shishiroji, pero kirara sabia en donde se encontraba katsushiro devido a q se mantenia en contacto con el por medio de cartas y le dijo a kambei y kambei mando a otro campecino a la aldea de eter para q traiga a katsushiro.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jejeje aquí tienen el capitulo 2 de el regreso de ukio y espero q lo disfruten y muchas gracias por tu review a: haruko-hatake_

**Capitulo 2- Como mirarce en un espejo**

En la aldea de Eter todo estaba muy tranquilo, demaciado tranquilo, lo cual hizo q algunos ciudadanos se pusieran nerviosos por q esa tranquildad no era comun, pero lo q mas les alarmo fue oir el sonido de los metales chocando, explociones y disparos de unas pistolas en las afueras de la aldea.

Algunos ciudadanos fueron a la casa de Katsushiro para buscar proteccion pero se sorprendieron al no encontrarlo y decidieron esconderce en sus casas.

**En las afueras de la aldea**

Katsushiro se encontraba rodeado por 3 samurais, uno tenia TNT en las manos, otro una metralleta y el ultimo una espada.

Katsushiro esperaba en su pocicion de combate, esperando el ataque de su adversario, el primero en atacar fue el de el TNT lanzandole la dinamita, pero Katsushiro con la funda de la espada se lo regreso y con la espada lo partio en 2.

El de la matralleta ataco a Katsushiro por la espalda, el de la espalda de frente pero Katsushiro se tiro al suelo y le lanzo su espada al de la metralleta.

Luego de eso Katsushiro le saco la espada (al de la matralleta) y la guardo en su funda, cuando ya se iva se abrio un portal del tiempo enfrente de Katsushiro, y Katsushiro se asusto al ver quien salia del portal.

Kat- esto debe ser una broma

Kat del futuro- vaya, asi yo me veia hace unos 10 años

Kat- O.O

Kat- 10 años

Kat del futuro- ahora no hay tiempo de hablar, debemos movernos

Kat- no me pienso mover sin saber q sucede

Kat del futuro- no puedo creer q era asi de testarudo

Kat- oye, cuida tus palabras (dijo por mientras se ponia en pocicion de pelea)

Kat del futuro- ahora no hay tiempo q perder, debemos ir a la casa de la luciernaga y luego a la aldea de Kanna

Kat- por que?

Kat del futuro- Shishiroji estara en problemas

Kat- el puede cuidarce solo

Kat del futuro- ...

Kat del futuro- Ukio no esta muerto, aun sigue con vida

Kat- eso es imposible yo lo vi caerse de la capital

Kat del futuro- unos samurais lo salvaron y el comenzara otra gran guerra para apoderarse del mundo.

Kat- y q le paso a Kambei y a Shishiroji

Kat del futuro- el matara a Shishiroji, luego invadira a la aldea de Kanna y Kambei morira tratando de proteger la aldea.

Kat- y como los detenemos

Kat del futuro- yo formo parte de una resistencia y hemos estado alterando la historia.

Kat- q fue lo q alteraron?

Kat del futuro- le salvamos la vida a Kyuzo, Heihachi, Kikuchiyo y Gorobe.

Kat- pero eso es imposible, sus cuerpos fueron enterrados

Kat del futuro- esos eran clones y debo volver a mi epoca q ya altere mucho la historia

Kat- espera, q debo hacer?

Kat del futuro- salva a Shishiroji y luego ve a la aldea de Kanna

Kat- y cuando apareceran Kyuzo y los demas?

Kat del futuro- en su preciso momento

Luego de eso Katsushiro del futuro desaparecio; despues de eso Katsushiro se fue a despedirce en la aldea de Eter y se fue a la casa de la luciernaga.

**Aclaraciones**

Cuando el de la matralleta ataco a Katsushiro, Katsushiro se agacho y las balas le dieron al de la espada.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jejeje aquí tienen el capitulo 3 de el regreso de ukio y espero q lo disfruten y muchas gracias por tu review a: haruko-hatake y _

**Capitulo 3-**

Todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo en la casa de la luciernaga, ya era de noche y shishiroji estaba dormido.

**En las afueras de la casa de la luciernaga**

Habian 3 samurais, uno tenia el lugar rodeado de explocivos y los otros 2 tenian metralletas y sus espadas

Samurai 1- ja el idiota de shishiroji no sospecha nada

Samurai3- si sera su perdicion el no estar atento para la batalla

Samurai2-callence y terminen el trabajo

Samurai3- q es ese ruido

Samurai1- se oyen como las pisadas de esos animales q montan los mesajeros

Samurai2- demonios, es katsu…..

No pudo terminar la frase por q katsushiro se lanzo sobre el y lo atraveso con la espada

Samurai1- desearas no haber nacido

Kat- eso lo veremos

Samurai1- ahhh

En eso una lanza atraviesa al samurai 1 (N.a: no se de q otra forma decirle)

Kat- shishiroji

Shi- como has estado katsushiro

Kat- tu sabes, me eh estado iendo de aldea en aldea acabando con los criminales

Shi- vaya, **n.n ** tu nunca te tomas unas vacaciones

Samurai2- ya dejen de estar hablando como viejas mitoteras y pele…

Katsushiro le lanzo su espada y se le enterro en la cabeza al samurai 2

Kat- no interrumpas

Samurai2- x.x

Shi- **n.n** jejeje te tomas las cosas demaciado enserio

Kat- **¬¬ **

Shi- jejeje mejor pasa adentro para q conversemos

Kat-si pero primero quitemos la dinamita del lugar, antes de q ocurra un acidente ( dijo por mientras limpiaba su espada y la guardaba)

**En la aldea de kanna**

Aldeano- gran samurai, fui a la aldea de eter pero al parecer katsushiro ya se habia ido de alli desde la mañana y yo llege en la noche

Kambei- esta bien retirate

Superior (creo q asi se llamaba el sabio y viejo lider de kanna)- sucede algo gran samurai?

Kambei- mmm….

Kambei- es extraño katsushiro no suele irse de un lugar tan pronto

Superior- debio tener sus rasones

Kambei-bueno, aun contamos con shishiroji

**En la casa de la luciernaga**

Shishiroji y katsushiro estaban tomando café en una mesita

Shi- y q te trae por aquí katsushiro

Kat-oi los rumores de q ukio aun vivia

Shi- te conosco y se q no viniste por los rumores

Kat- dejame acabar

Kat- pero mis sospechas aumentaron cuando 3 samurais me atacaron, interroge a uno de ellos y me dijo q ukio a un vivia pero se corto la lengua antes de decirme donde se escondia ukio (N.A. q mentiroso)

Shi- y como supiste q a mi me atacarian primero

Kat- lo supuse

Shi- bueno te debo una amigo

kat-cambiando de tema, tendremos q partir a la aldea de kanna

shi- por q?

kat-no creo q kambei pueda cuidar la aldea el solo

shi- como sabes q kambei esta en la aldea de kanna?

Kat- jejeje no me creeras si te lo digo

Shi- intentalo

Kat- mi yo del futuro viajo al pasado y me ayudo en mi pelea contra esos 3 samurais y le pregunte q pasaba y me dijo q tu estabas en problemas y te matarian y luego ukio invadira la aldea de kanna y kambei caeria tratando de protejerla

Shi-…………………

Shi- jejeje buena broma katsushiro

Kat- pero si no es una broma, ademas me dijo q altero la historia mandando al futuro a kyuzo y los demas y los suplanto por clones

Shi-mmmmm.

Shi- si lo q dices es cierto los clones ya se debieron de haber desintegrado asi q las tumbas estarian vacias

Kat- espera, no estaras pensando en urtar las tumbas de kyuzo y los demas

Shi- es la unica forma de saber si estas loco o no

Kat- viendolo desde ese punto es muy comprensible

Shi- mañana nos vamos a las 12 de la mañana

Kat- ok

Shi- pero por ahora hay q dormir

Kat- no te importaria darme una recamara para q descanse?

Shi- no te preocupes q hay muchas recamaras disponibles, pero tu la pagas

Kat- n.n de acuerdo

Kat- espera, no q me debias una

Shi- y te la debia pero me voy a ir para saber si estas loco o no

Kat- tacaño ( dijo por mientras pagaba la habitacion

Shi- codo

**Continuara……………**

_**Espero q les haya gustado la continuacion de mi fic. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jejeje hola a todos, lamento no haber podido actualisar mi fic durante como unos 4 meses o yo q se, bueno aqui tienen la continuacion de mi fic el regreso de ukio.**

_**Capitulo 4- nos vamos a kanna**_

Ya eran las doce de la mañana, shishiroji y katsushiro habian salido de la casa de la luciernaga con destino a la aldea de kanna, tomaron el paso de la cueva de los guardianes y los saludaron, pero para desgracia de katsushiro se encontraron con los guardianes q el y kirara atacaron en la capital y ellos aun le guardabaun rencor asi q katsushiro y shishiroji salieron corriendo de la cueva de los guardianes.

Shi- q les hiciste a esos guardianes ( dijo jadeando)

Kat- es una larga historia (respondio jadeando)

Entonces de la cueva salio un guardian q les grito

Guardian- y no vuelvan !!!!!

Kat- vale : )

Shishiroji le dio un sape a katsushiro

Kat- y eso por q?

Shi- no se

Kat- ¬¬ vamonos

En eso se ve a un campecino corriendo como loco y gritando

Aldeano- gran samurai, gran samurai

Shi- q pasa?

Camp- kambei esta en kanna y quiere verlos a los 2

Shi- vaya, talves lo q me dices es cierto katsushiro

Kat- n.n alfin

Shi- aunque, podria ser una coincidencia : p

Kat- XD malo (dice en su forma chibi)

Camp- nos vamos?

Kat y shi- vale : )

**1 dia despues**

Camp- alfin en casa

Shi- vaya, la aldea si q a cambiado en este tiempo

Superior- gran shishiroji, gran katsushiro bien venidos la aldea de kanna

Kat- superior, le podria pedir un favor?

Superior- cual es gran smurai?

Kat- no me diga gran katsushiro me hace sentir viejo XD

Y todos se comensaron a reir

Superior- esta bien gran katsushiro, porfavor siganme kambei los esta esperando

Shi - n.nU, siempre igual

Y haci fueron caminando y se encontraron con kambei


End file.
